


Beware the wrath of the patient woman.

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic: Odyssey, Penelope, beware the wrath of the patient woman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware the wrath of the patient woman.

**Author's Note:**

> I own no commercially recognized property in this story and make no profit off it.

Not one of them notices. 

Not a single sorry bastard of the pack of slavering wolves at her door notices that she is slowly poisoning them as they linger in her home, the mercury mixed into the wine they guzzle down with such fervor even as their greedy gazes fall on her and their lustful hands take liberties with the women Penelope is supposed to protect. 

Penelope cannot protect them the way she wishes she could, with sword and knife; each woman given a personal trophy. If Odysseus were here these men would not dare but he is not and it is only the knowledge that they would lose what ever they hoped to gain if one dared force her that keeps her safe enough. 

Penelope weaves her webs the same as she weaves the shroud and her son passes the word to those loyal to her to put aside the wine. To keep watch for weakness, for sickness and to pass along anything she can use. 

Some die but not enough. Some fall ill but again too few. She cannot risk the poison too often or someone will catch wise to her deception.

It is a deeper sting than Penelope cares to admit when twelve of her serving women prove themselves to be on the part of her unwanted suitors. 

As Penelope stands before the assemblage, she prays once more that Artemis strike her dead before she is forced into the infidelity these men have been hounding her for over the past two decades. The goddess does not deign to grant her desperate plea. 

When Odysseus throws the rags from his shoulders and, side by side with Telemachus, begins the slaughter Penelope cannot help but take up a sword herself; the long caged anger and helplessness turning to wrath as the scales are finally tipped in her favor. 

Penelope thinks, as she yanks her sword from the guts of another hated suitor, that if she dies tonight it will all have been worth it to see these men dead at her feet. 

She'll spit in their eyes as Charon helps her into his boat.


End file.
